Fire and Blood
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Five years ago, Bonnie Bennett left after the Mikaelson family did. Elena is now a vampire and her humanity is slipping with each day. On the anniversary of Bonnie's disappearance, Caroline receives a letter from her best friend. But what is it that she wants?
1. Prologue

**Fire and Blood **

Five years ago, Bonnie Bennett left after the Mikaelson family did. Elena is now a vampire and her humanity is slipping with each day. On the anniversary of Bonnie's disappearance, the gang get a call from Klaus, who has invited them to the coronation for the Queen of Witches. And just who is that? A familiar little witch, but is this isn't the Bonnie they remember.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Season Four never happened. Alaric never got turned into a vampire, never got possessed either. Delena happens (only because fuck it, I don't give a fuck about either of them anymore) Forwood is still on and Stefan is currently single. All of the original fam is in New Orleans.

i don't own anything

* * *

_"I shall take what I want with fire and blood."_

_Danearys Stormborn Targaryen _

* * *

**Prologue **

Five years today, Caroline thought bitterly as she stirred her slim red straw through her cup of coffee. The small crowd of the Grille were unaware of her presence as she sat in the back of the establishment. Only Matt and Alaric were aware of her, having seen her when she walked in. The vampire was in a foul mood that morning, she had been for the last few days. Tyler had done all he could to make her feel better. She sighed softly at that very thought. Her poor boyfriend. He really wanted to do everything he could to keep her thoughts from drifting back to five years ago. The event that shattered her world forever.

The day Bonnie left Mystic Falls behind.

The day Caroline walked up her best friend's front porch and was met with her father's saddened face and a letter explaining to her why Bonnie had left. She didn't fault the witch for it. The reasons she left.

Elena and the Salvatores. Well Elena and Damon really. Apparently Stefan had apologized to Bonnie and had given her the suggestion that somewhere new was the perfect way to clear her head. Bonnie had been tired of being used and abused. Damon cared little for her feelings, not only that, he only ever said thank you and meant it once. He had wanted her to die several times. Had left her to die.

Stefan had done all he could to keep her safe.

"You look like you're going to blow gasket," a voice called. Female, accented-somewhat English, mocking. She knows that voice.

Caroline looked up and saw Rebekah Mikaelson standing above her. A bemused smile was painted on her feature, her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She was dressed in a very expensive outfit. The younger vampire frowned. What was she doing here?

"The last I saw you, you and your family were packing up and heading to New Orleans." Caroline stated, arching an eyebrow.

Rebekah's smile faltered softly before she reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope.

"We are but I've come to play messenger," she said and handed the parcel to Caroline. Taking it, Caroline stared down at the elegant scribble.

_To Caroline Rene Forbes, _

_Mystic Falls, Virginia _

Caroline frowned. No one knew her full name besides her parents and Bonnie. Her father was dead and her mother was currently at work. So that left one person.

Bonnie.

She ripped open the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

_Caroline, _

_I know it's five years late but I'm writing to tell you I'm fine. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you and not taking you with me. I know that it was something that we said we would do together. But I had to get out. I had to leave Care. _

_It wasn't just because of Elena and Damon. _

_It was because of my Grams. _

_Being in that town, the town where she died, it was suffocating. I settled down in New Orleans with Lucy. I can not reveal everything that has happened in these last five years but I am telling you this. _

_With this letter, I have given each of you a plane ticket and hotel reservations to New Orleans. I need you all to be there in two weeks time. I promise you I will show up and see the night you arrive. _

_I love you and see you soon,_

_Bonnie Cordelia Bennett_

Caroline looked at the letter. Should she even share this with Elena and Damon? The others, she would let them see. Bonnie cared for them, she loved them just as much as Bonnie did. And Jeremy was just as worried for Bonnie as she was. But Caroline wasn't blind. She knew the younger Gilbert was still in love with Bonnie, even after she broke up with him. _  
_

"I know it's going to kill you but Damon and Elena have to be there." Rebekah told her. "I do hope you come. Bonnie misses you terribly."

With those words, the blonde Original left the Grille.


	2. Chapter One

**Fire and Blood **

Five years ago, Bonnie Bennett left after the Mikaelson family did. Elena is now a vampire and her humanity is slipping with each day. On the anniversary of Bonnie's disappearance, Caroline receives a letter from her best friend. But what is it that she wants?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Season Four never happened. Alaric never got turned into a vampire, never got possessed either. Delena happens (only because fuck it, I don't give a fuck about either of them anymore) Forwood is still on and Stefan is currently single. All of the original fam is in New Orleans.

i don't own anything but Mischa, Kit and Adrian

* * *

_"I shall take what I want with fire and blood."_

_Danearys Stormborn Targaryen _

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie stood in the doorway of the living room, her eyes locked on the person in front her. Tiny hips swayed back and forth to keep the thick red hoop around her middle as she hummed to herself. Inky black hair was held in a ponytail and her eyes filled with mirth as she met the other girl's eyes. "Morning Bon-Bon. How did you sleeping?" she asked as if what she was doing was not something that would raise eyebrows.

"I slept fine," Bonnie said. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh! Kit and I had a bet. If I can hula hoop for three hours, I don't have to go with him to the Mikaelson ceremony tonight. And if he wins, I have to wear something frilly and light colored."

"Morning love!" cried a male voice walked up behind Bonnie and planting a kiss on her cheek. "What happened to getting the morning...Misch what are you doing?"

"Winning a bet," grinned the other female. "Wanna get in on it big brother?"

"No."

"Is Kit still asleep?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes he is," answered the male. "Well this is interesting but I'm going to get coffee. Bonnie dear, french vanilla creamer and one cube of sugar am I right?"

Bonnie nodded. He turned to the hula hooping girl. "Mischa what do you want?"

"Hazelnut creamer and one cube of sugar." She said nonchalantly as she continued her mission. "Thank you Adrian!"

Adrian sighed and giving Bonnie one more kiss, this one on her lips, he headed into the kitchen. "Good luck Misch!" he called over his shoulder as he continued his trek. Bonnie took a seat on the couch and watched as Mischa swayed her hips.

"So how was last night?" Mischa asked.

"Good," Bonnie smiled. It was a bright one.

"Well it seems it was a pretty damn good night considering that 'I just had the best sex in the world' grin on your face. You're glowing like the sun, sister dear." Mischa's smile turned into a leer. Bonnie didn't even blush, if she had been younger, she would have but Mischa's blunt tongue was something she had grown accustom to. Mischa laughed.

"I just had sex~" she sang and Bonnie's blank expression morphed into a smile and a laugh escaped her mouth. "And it feels so go (Feels so good) A woman let me put my penis inside her. (Never go back) To the not-having sex ways of the past~"

Bonnie laughed. "Oh Mischa," she praised.

"I love you too." Mischa said and looked at the clock. "I've been going at this for an hour now."

Bonnie shook her head. Mischa enjoyed partaking in bets, pranks and anything that made her little brother happy. And knowing that, she knew that Mischa would go up to another hour and then break, stating she got tired and light up when her baby brother's face was glowing. Bonnie knew this because she and Adrian did it too. Even though Kit hated it. He hated being babied by his family.

"So are you ready for it?" Mischa asked breaking Bonnie of her musing.

"I suppose. I mean it's been three years and I still can't believe this," Bonnie sighed.

"Hey it's not my fault our family is like witchy royalty you know," Mischa stated and then switched her hips, the hoop moving in the other direction. "But if anyone was gonna keep the peace with my brother, I'm glad it was you. If I was ruling, you know it would be hell. Too deep in dark magic and all that."

She was using air quotes again. Bonnie really did feel for her sister in law. Mischa had been the "black sheep" of the family for years, ever since she was a child. People expected her to be the one to go crazy and destroy everything like their uncle; who was killed years before her birth. She had dabbled in dark magic in her early teenage years, and accidentally killed someone. But she didn't succumb to the darkness. She tried her hardness to keep away from it.

The last time she used dark magic had been five years ago; the same time Bonnie had used it. Oddly enough, it was that night that Adrian realized how much he loved Bonnie and wanted to marry her. But it wasn't a celebration that night. It was a mourning, a night when they could breath before the rest of their air supply was knocked out of them all.

"It's not your fault Mischa," Adrian said as he walked over to his sister, giving her her cup of coffee. She thanked him and took a long sip. She had been up since the break of dawn and expresso was a must. Bonnie took her coffee and rewarded her husband with a kiss. It was quick but passionate. "Thank you beautiful."

"Stop calling me that."

"Not until you get in your head that you are beautiful, worth every ounce of breath and any man who turned an blind eye to your selflessness, loyalty, and stubbornness is a damn fool." Adrian said and set her coffee down before pulling her up and spinning her around, kissing from her knuckles up to her shoulder. Dark eyes met emerald ones before he kissed her cheeks. Once, twice, three times. He kissed her neck, sucking the skin and making sure to leave a mark and dipped her once and kissed her again. "However no man can have you but me. You're mine Bonnie, and I am yours. Should any man think about taking you from me, death will be the least of their worries."

"So romance," Mischa sighed. "Good morning Kit~!"

The couple looked away from each other and looked at the youngest member of their family. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and waved before walking up to Adrian and taking his cup of coffee, drinking it. Adrian frowned softly but the smile in his eyes told Bonnie otherwise. He didn't mind his baby brother stealing his coffee.

"Sleep well sweetie?" Bonnie asked. Kit nodded and smiled warmly.

"That's good sport," Adrian said ruffling his already messy hair. "Now can you please refill my coffee?"

The younger witch stuck his tongue out but nodded, heading off to the kitchen to refill his brother's cup. Mischa waited, counting down to twenty in her head and when Kit returned at five seconds, she stopped.

"WHOO! Oh man! I can not this," she muttered as the hoop dropped to the living room floor. "You win kid. What do I have to wear?"

Bonnie sighed and leaned her head on Adrian's. "Do we have to go to that silly ball?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes love."

Bonnie huffed. "I don't want to go."

Mischa laughed. "As the queen of New Orleans, well the supernatural part, you have to attend. Especially since you're quite familiar with the Mikaelsons. And because it's cute when Kit gets all red around Kol."

Kit glared at his sister. She held her hands up. "Not my fault you like him."

"Misch leave him alone," Adrian warned.

"Fine."

Kit smiled softly at his brother and wrapped his arms around Bonnie. The Bennett witch smiled down at her brother in law. Adrian watched as his wife cuddled up with her youngest in law yet his eyes were on the younger boy's throat. Three simple lines, faded scars from torture at the hands of Marcel those years ago, was one of the bitter reminders of that night.

The other was the loss of his baby brother's voice. Marcel had tortured him so much, almost crushed his windpipe but managed to severally damage the vocal chords to render Kit mute the rest of his life. Adrian missed his voice. There wasn't a day where he wished Kit would open his mouth and speak. But then again, it was just good having his brother alive.

The doorbell rang, alerting the family of witches that someone was there. Mischa walked towards the door, leaving the other three. Kit looked interested and Adrian and Bonnie just shared a look.

Rebekah Mikaelson walked into the room, Mischa trailing behind her. Bonnie's sweet expression changed then. From loving and caring, to strict and firm, a look Rebekah remembered from the girl's time in Mystic Falls. But there was something different about this look. Something Rebekah and her entire family respected from the Bennett witch.

Power.

"Your message has been sent," the blonde said.

"Thank you," replied the witch. "Tell Nik to set them up in your mansion the night they arrive. I believe it will give him a good excuse to try and woo Caroline again."

Rebekah laughed. "I'm rooting for Emily," she stated as if discussing the weather. "I'll rely the message. Until then, my Queen."

Bonnie watched as the vampire dipped, "Until then, my dear friend."

The vampire said her round of goodbyes to the other witches and left. Kit went to stand next to Mischa while their brother slid an arm around his wife.

"Love," Adrian said. Bonnie smiled, looking into his dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You'll destroy them won't you?" Mischa asked.

Bonnie looked at them. "Only Damon," she said. "If he lays harm to any of you or this own, I will not hesitate to kill him."

_"I shall take what I want with fire and blood,"_ Mischa said. Bonnie smirked.

"A lovely idea dear sister."


	3. Chapter Two

**Fire and Blood **

Five years ago, Bonnie Bennett left after the Mikaelson family did. Elena is now a vampire and her humanity is slipping with each day. On the anniversary of Bonnie's disappearance, Caroline receives a letter from her best friend. But what is it that she wants?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Season Four never happened. Alaric never got turned into a vampire, never got possessed either. Delena happens (only because fuck it, I don't give a fuck about either of them anymore) Forwood is still on and Stefan is currently single. All of the original fam is in New Orleans.

i don't own anything but Mischa, Kit and Adrian

* * *

_"Growing apart doesn't change the fact that for a long time we grew side by side; our roots will always be tangled. I'm glad for that."  
― Ally Condie, __Matched_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Why should we go? Bitch-Witch abandoned us and now after five years, she wants to besties again?"

Caroline was three short-fused seconds away from tearing Damon's throat out. The elder vampire was in no way Bonnie's friend. He didn't even get to lump himself together where she, Bonnie and formerly Elena were once best friends. She had come to deliver the tickets and leave because looking at the two cluster-fucks who deemed Bonnie no longer worthy to be mentioned in their presence were currently glaring at the blonde as if she had given them some sexually transmitted disease. As if that would ever happen. Caroline would rather stuff herself full of vervain.

"Damon, you're no her friend. You tried to kill her multiple times. You turned her mother into a vampire. You tormented her until she opened the tomb only to discover that Katherine, who you foolishly thought loved you, was there. And who paid the price for it? Bonnie; she lost her grandmother. Who was abused and even thrown into enemy fire as a sacrificial lamb for a crazy hybrid? Bonnie. Who died not once but twice for your carbon clone girlfriend over there? Bonnie. Who never got a thank you, even when she didn't set your ass on fire?"

"Bonnie," Stefan answered, a guilty look still on his face. Five years, even after he apologized and suggested she leave for her own good, he still felt guilty. He could feel Elena's cold gaze and Damon's glare. "I say we go. Bonnie's inviting us so she obviously wants us there."

"I second that," Alaric said. Jeremy nodded his head in agreement. He would give anything to see Bonnie again. It had been far too long since he had seen her and he missed her. He was hoping she was ready to try again. The younger Gilbert knew he was. Matt nodded his head as well. He missed his old friend. Tyler was behind Caroline a hundred percent. They had already dropped off Rudy's plane ticket at his house and he was packing as the group of supernaturals stood around the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Looks like you two are out-voted," Caroline smirked. "Now pack a bag. We're living tomorrow night."

* * *

"You're thinking too much," Adrian stated. He was leaning against the door frame of their bedroom. Bonnie was sitting in front of her vanity, a light frown on her face as she was lost in thought. She had heard him, and took notice of how he pushed off the frame and stepped into the room. The house was empty tonight. Mischa had taken Kit out of town the day before to meet with some other witch covens to make sure they would attend. Rebekah had popped up earlier that afternoon, informing Bonnie that her former friends were coming to the ceremony.

Adrian dropped a kiss on his wife's bare shoulder. "Tell your thoughts, my love."

"I want to kill him."

The male witch said nothing. He knew of whom she spoke. The vampire that turning her mother into what she now. The man who had vowed to her ancestor to protect her bloodline and yet failed her. The man, the vampire, known as Damon Salvatore. His name was mention in the witch community. He was a man who used his charm to enthrall females witches to get what he wanted. Once he was done, he killed them.

Adrian had wondered why the spirits were more angry with Klaus, who valued witches and let them live, than Damon who had some much blood on his hands it was hard to overlook. Brown eyes looked at his wife, their eyes locking from the reflection in the mirror before them. "Dearest," he said into her skin, the soothing Russian sending a shiver of pleasure down Bonnie's spine.

"I know," Bonnie sighed. "His blood is soiled and not worth the temptation of dark magic."

Adrian rubbed her shoulders. He eased her back, her head resting against his chest. "That's not what I was going to say."

Emerald eyes looked at him in curiosity. "Make him suffer, my Queen."

Bonnie looked at her husband. "Why?"

Lifting his wife into his arms, Adrian walked them over to their bed. He laid her down, straddling her lithe form, trapping her between the mattress and himself. Deep brown eyes and emerald green stared into each other before the male witch leaned in, his lips teasing hers. "He has caused you pain. So much pain that when I first looked into your eyes, I was a broken beauty. A light that needed to be rekindled."

"You've rekindled it," Bonnie said, cradling his face with her hands.

Adrian smiled tenderly. "It is brighter now," he spoke. "The light in your eyes. I see it everyday and I love it."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow. "Is that all you love about me?"

Her husband pulled her close, wrapping a leg around his waist and letting his hand slide up her thigh, feeling skin he's touched so many times. Her back arched and Bonnie gave a delighted sigh. "Of course not. I love you entirely. Your eyes, your smile, your skin, your personality, all of you and the things I've yet to see, I love about you," he paused and reached for her underwear whispering, "Let me love and worship you forever."

Bonnie nodded and watched as her husband moved to remove her panties, his lips brushing against the skin of her calf before traveling down her inner thigh, moving to the other and to the inside of her knee. Feather soft kisses sent shiver after shiver through her body before Bonnie was caught unaware by her husband's tongue licking her clit. He ran his tongue up and down, circling it and making shapes. Bonnie bucked up as he began spelling out her name with his tongue.

"A-Adrian," she choked, moaning when he dipped his tongue into her wet heat, teasing her. "Don't tease me."

He stopped, licking his lips. "But my Queen," he said with a lazy smile. "I haven't seen started on worshiping you. I plan on showing your body and your soul every once of love I have for you."

Bonnie didn't get to say a work as he went back to his task, his mouth latching onto her clit and his fingers slipping inside her pussy.

Neither of them would be getting sleep tonight.

* * *

Caroline opened the door and smiled. "Bonnie!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her dear friend. The witch laughed and her best friend tight. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Care-bear."

Caroline smiled at the nickname. "Come in! Tyler's in the bathroom taking a shower so if he comes out naked..."

Bonnie laughed and waved it off. "Caroline, I'm not a blushing virgin anymore," she said showing the blonde her left ring finger. Caroline stared and her mouth fell open at the sight of the ring resting there. The blonde sat down on the bed, suddenly in shock.

Bonnie was married.

Bonnie was married and probably had little witch babies running around and all Caroline had done was mope and cry over her best friend for the last five years. She had no thoughts of marriage. College had happened for about a year and a half but without Bonnie, it was meaningless. She had jobs, had been employed but had recently taken an absence due to the anger and depression of not having Bonnie. And as for the kids thing, well she couldn't. At least she didn't think she could.

"Care," she was pulled out of her slight musing by the touch of her best friend. Warmth, that's what she felt and it sank into her cold bones as Caroline leaned into the touch. She had missed Bonnie so much. "I'm sorry if I laid this on you too quickly."

"No," breathed the vampire. "No, I'm happy you're married. I'm just sad I missed it."

Bonnie laughed softly. "If it makes you feel any better, you'll meet my husband and his family tonight."

Caroline frowned. "At the Mikaelson's ball."

The witch nodded. "Yes at the ball," she said. "And they've changed. You'll see. Now where are the others?"

"At the hotel down the street. Damon was being his usual asshole self and decided that everyone but me and Tyler would get another hotel. Matt only went to keep the peace since Alaric would need some help."

Bonnie sighed. Poor Matt and Ric, she thought to herself. Those two needed a much deserved break after all the shit they had been through. She's make sure to ask some of the witches in town for relaxation herbs. The door to the bathroom opened and both girls watched as Tyler Lockwood stepped out in just a towel that was wrapped around his mid section.

"Shit! Bonnie!" he cried upon seeing the witch. Laughing to herself, the Bennett witch waved a hand to her old friend.

"Tyler."

The hybrid blurred over to the clothes that he had left on the bed and back into the bathroom. Both women laughed softly before Caroline turned to her friend and took her hands. "Just so you know, I do forgive you. For leaving without me."

Bonnie smiled, a weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"What time do you want us all there tonight?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie placed a finger to her chin as she thought, "6' o clock is fine. But right now, let's catch us."


End file.
